Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story year 4
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Harry are back for their fourth year. What is the big event that will happen during the year? The twins go to the Quidditch World cup with their friends. Alice finally reveals her relationship with Jasper to Harry. Alice will be in much more danger than she realized. Who put her name in the Goblet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Chapter One- The Scar

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had just had a very bad dream that resulted in his scar hurting. He glanced over to Alice's bed to find that she was sleeping soundly. Her necklace that Jasper gave her for her birthday last year must really be working. In fact she was dreaming about her soul mate right now. However, a couple of minutes later she to woke with a start.

She looked over to Harry's bed to see that he was wide-awake. She knew why she was awake, but why was he. She had a vision about the big event coming up. She was unsure of the event. "Harry, why are you up?"

"I had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail. They were in a house far away from here. They were talking about The World Cup this summer. It ended with an old man being killed. Why are you up?"

"A vision woke me up. All I saw was a mark in the sky." She was only half lying.

"What kind of mark, Ali?"

"I don't know because I have never saw it before." She knew that she had just lied to him. She had a reason for lying to him. She didn't' want him to worry about her.

Images of Harry's dream flashed in front of his eyes. He knew that he had to tell someone about his dream. He looked over to see Alice already scratching away at her own letter. "Ali, what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter that talks about my vision."

"To who?"

She didn't answer his question. He can't know about her and Jasper yet. She did know that she would have to tell Harry soon. She had already told Hermione Granger who swore to never tell anyone. Alice looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm writing to a friend, Harry."

A few minutes she was done with her letter. She tied it to Venus's leg. She flew off into the starry night. Alice then looked over at Harry who was just starting his own letter. When he was finished he tied his letter onto Hedwig's leg. Once she was out of sight he turned toward Alice. "What did you write about, Alice?"

Alice sighed because she knew would have to tell him. "I wrote about what I saw in my vision."

Finally he went back to bed whereas Alice decided to lay awake for a while. Her thoughts went to Jasper reading her letter. Her letter said:

_Dear Jazz,_

_ I just had a vision about an up coming event. I am not positive on what it is though. I do know that I might be apart of this event. Will I see you at the World Cup in a few days? I can't wait to see you Jazz. I love you very much. _

_ Love from, your Ali._

Even though her letter wasn't very long it said a lot. She hoped that he would write back soon. She finally closed her eyes to get rest. She needed mores sleep. She definitely had a quiet birthday. She even got more information about her soul mate with Jasper. She now knows that once she reaches the age of seventeen she'll stop aging. By dawn Venus was back with a different letter attached to her leg.

Alice got up and untied the letter. She smiled to herself. The letter said:

_Dear Ali,_

_ Thank you for letting me know. Yes, I'll be at the World Cup. I can't wait to see you. I hope that whatever the even is doesn't involve you. I'll be by to pick you up to head to the Borrow at elven. Yes, as you know Ron's dad got tickets. See you soon. I love you so much._

_ Love from, Jasper. _

_ Alice smiled to herself when she read that Jasper would be at the World Cup. She got back into bed. She knew that she should write a letter to her Godparents, but she didn't want to worry them. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she realized that she would soon need to begin packing. However, packing would have to wait until after breakfast in a few sort hours. _

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over as she was pulled into a vision. It was a continuation of her vision she had just had. She saw_:_

_ She saw her name come out of a big bowl. She was walking down the aisle. She saw Remus and Minerva's worried looks. _

Alice was pulled out of her vision as quick as it had come. She had decided to write letters to both Remus and Minerva to let them know what might happen. When she was done she sent them off with Venus. She hoped Venus would return before she left for the Borrow. At first she didn't want her Godparents to know, but she knew that they needed to know.

For the rest of the morning Alice just stayed in her bed. She knew that she would have to get up soon. "Alice, are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Harry, I'm ready if you are."

Right when she got out of bed, Venus returned with a letter tied to her leg. She quickly untied the letter. She set it under her pillow to hide it. "Who did you write to now, Ali?"

"I wrote to my Godparents, Harry. Who did you write to when you wrote your letter?"

"To be honest, I wrote to Sirius."

"Let's get downstairs and make breakfast. I'm leaving at eleven, so I have four and a half hours to pack."

Harry and Alice headed downstairs to cook breakfast. The mail hasn't arrived, yet, but Aunt Petunia was awake. She was looking at Dudley's diet chart. His diet wasn't going very well. He was in a negative mood ever since he started it. Alice didn't even make bacon. All that she made was some eggs for each person in the house.

Harry poured OJ into five glasses. He set them down on the kitchen table by each plate. Soon the eggs were done. Alice put a fifth onto each plate. Dudley had come down. He sat down in a chair at the table. He saw the small pile of eggs on his plate. Aunt Petunia knew that a temper tantrum was coming. Alice and Harry grabbed the plates and glasses before Dudley could flip the table over.

Harry and Alice quickly ate their breakfast. For the first time ever Aunt Petunia made Dudley clean up his own mess. Harry and Alice went upstairs to pack for the Borrow. While her brother started to pack she read her new letter. The letter said:

Dear Alice,

I'm worried about your vision coming true. As you know I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again. I'll see you at the World Cup in a few days. Be safe, Alice. Professor Dumbledore convinced the school governors to keep me on another year. I know that you'll be happy to know that you'll have someone to talk to this year.

From,

Remus Lupin

After she read her letter from Remus she set it in her trunk. She then put everything else in her trunk. She decided to put all of her letters from the summer in one of her books. When she was finished she closed the lid of her trunk. Then she put Venus in her cage. Harry was putting Hedwig in her cage. He didn't exactly know that Alice was leaving an hour earlier.

**Please Review. What do you think? Alice and Harry's fourth year has begun. So they both had dreams that woke them up. Why do you think Alice is leaving an hour earlier? I will need help with first year characters for this story, so please put the name, gender, and house that you want them to be in. **


	2. Back to the Borrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Chapter Two Back to the Borrow

Eleven o'clock came and so did Remus Lupin and Jasper. They came by the floo network. They appeared in to fireplace, but were stuck because of the electric fireplace. "Alice, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can, Remus."

"What is going on?" came a new voice that Alice recognized as Jasper.

"The Dursley's have an electric fireplace."

"Oh, okay." Remus thought for a moment. "Alice stand back." The fireplace burst into several pieces.

"Remus." Alice ran up to her Godfather and hugged him. "I have decided, I want to stay with you next summer. How's Sirius?"

"Recovering nicely."

"Sirius Black, the convicted murderer?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"His name has been cleared, which you should've known if you've watch the news."

Remus sent Alice to the Borrow along with Jasper. She had her trunk and Venus. With a flash of green fire they were gone. Within a few seconds they arrived at the Borrow. Mrs. Weasley greeted them with a smile. "Hello Alice, where's Remus? Hello again Jasper."

"He's coming Mrs. Weasley."

A few minutes later there was a loud pop. Remus was suddenly standing if front of his Goddaughter. "I guess you're wondering what happened after you left?"

"Yes, I am Remus."

Well, I fixed their fireplace and then I disapperated."

She hugged him once again before hugging Jasper again. He then showed where she would be sleeping, which was in Ginny's room. Alice and Jasper put her trunk at the end of one of the three beds in the room. Hermione and Ginny were already in the room. Both of them looked up to see Alice and Japer.

"Alice, you're here. Where's Harry?"

"He's not here yet, Hermione. He'll be here in about an hour."

"How are your legs, Ali?' Alice knew that Jasper has wanted to know for a while.

"Just a little weaker than last year, Jazz."

Hermione had already known that Alice's legs would get weaker at the end of every school year. Ginny, however, had no idea what Alice and Jasper were talking about. "Jasper, why would you want to know how Alice's legs were?"

"At the end of every year since our first year, her legs would get weaker."

"Why would Alice's leg get weaker at the end of every school year?"

Both Alice and Jasper looked at Hermione. They wanted her to tell Ginny the reason." Well, it all started when Dudley did something to her. We don't know exactly what he did. At the end of our first year she found out that at the end of every school year her legs would get a little weaker."

Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, and Ron went to collect Harry. They had the same problem as Remus and Jasper did. The problem was the electric fireplace. It took them fifteen minutes longer then it did Remus, Jasper, and Alice. The boys did make it to the Borrow safe and sound.

Hermione, Jasper, Alice, and Ginny went down to greet the boys. Fred and George appeared first with Harry's trunk and owl. Ron and Harry appeared next. Finally, Mr. Weasley appeared with the same loud pop as Remus made.

Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and hugged him. "You're sleeping with Ron, Harry."

Fred came up to Alice. "How about a game of Quidditch?"

"Sure, Fred, but only if Ginny can play."

"Ginny can't play."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen her or even let her play with you?"

"Well no. Okay she can play."

"Thank you, Alice, but you're not going to tell them what I've been doing are you?"

"No, I'm not. You may have that honor.

Everyone went out into the field. The teams were Alice, Remus, Ginny, George, and Ron on one team. The other team was Fred, Charlie, Bill, Sirius, and Percy. The match ended with Alice's team wining. Charlie was surprised on how well Alice flew. He came up to her and said, "Wow, Alice you play even better than me. Long have you been playing?"

"Since first year, so only a few years."

"Youngest seeker in a century," said Fred.

Charlie's eyes widened. He was shocked to hear that he lost to the youngest player in a century. Bill came up to them with Jasper behind him. "Alice may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Bill, what is it?"

Bill, Jasper, and Alice went into the living room. "You two are soul mates, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"You're an aura reader aren't you?"

This time Bill was shocked. The three of them went outside to see Fred and Ginny talking. "I've been practicing since I was six. I've been borrowing each of your broomsticks to do it."

Bill went up to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Mum, Alice knows that I'm an Aura reader. How does she know that?"

"Well, what did you see when you read her?"

"I saw that she and Jasper have something special. She has something very special about her."

"Well ask her about it."

Charlie came up to Alice again. "Alice, how did you get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team anyway?"

"Well, it all started at our first flying lesson. Malfoy took Neville's remembrall, so I decided to get it aback for him even though I have never flew before."

"She caught it after a dive. She's pretty amazing on a broom, "Jasper added.

"Jazz stop."

Everyone finally went inside the Borrow to get ready for dinner. Mrs. Weasley sent everyone up to his or her respective rooms except for Remus, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley. She began to cook dinner for about fifteen people. The men put two tables outside where Quidditch was played. Outside was enough space for everyone to be comfortable.

Up in the girls' room Hermione, Alice, and Ginny were talking about the upcoming year. They were excited for a whole new year of learning new things. Alice was able to fully transform into a phoenix within the hour. She had showed her roommates what she could do. "Wow, Alice, how long have you been practicing?"

"All last year, I've been working on my first animagous form. This year I'll be working on my second form, and start on my third form."

"How many forms do you have, Alice?" Hermione asked.

"Three, Hermione. My forms are a phoenix, a cat, and a deer. My patronus is a phoenix and a cat."

"Alice you are one powerful witch with three forms. Does Harry know?"

"No, he doesn't Ginny. You can't tell him. I'll tell him when I'm ready to."

Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner, ten minutes after Alice told two of her friends that she has three animagous forms. Hermione, Alice, and Ginny headed downstairs for dinner. They went outside to eat. Alice found Jasper who was already sitting at the long table. She sat down next to him.

Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of the couple. Harry sat across from Hermione with Ron on his left side. Remus sat next to Ginny. Everyone else found an open seat at the table. Mrs. Weasley brought out the food. She sat it on the table with all the other food that she made.

Ron was finished in tem minutes. Mrs. Weasley looked at him. She shook her head in disappointment. She hoped that he wouldn't wolf down his food every time. Soon everyone else was finished eating his or her dinner. Hermione, Alice, and Ginny headed upstairs to bed. Jasper wasn't far behind them.

**Please Review. What do you think? Now Hermione and Ginny know that Alice has three animagi forms. Do you want to have Harry, Alice, or both in the Twi-wizard tournament? Please put your suggestions in the box below. **


	3. The Porkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Don't forget that there is a poll on my profile. I would really like it if you would take it. It would really help me. **

Chapter Three- The Porkey

Mrs. Weasley woke Hermione, Alice, and Ginny up early in the morning. It was early on the third morning of Harry and Alice's visit. The girls walked sleepily down to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Alice saw Jasper sitting at the table, she went to sit down next to him.

Jasper smiled at her. "Good morning Ali, how did you sleep?" There was some tiredness in his voice.

"Good morning, Jazz. I slept fine."

Ron and Harry appeared in the kitchen. They were very tiered. George and Fred came downstairs into the kitchen. Their feet were dragging behind them. Alice caught Harry looking at Ginny. Alice knew that Harry liked Ginny, but he couldn't tell her how he felt.

After a quick breakfast Mr. Weasley led George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny out of the house. They were going to meet two others on the way. The two were Amos and Cedric Diggory. The sun had started to rise. The group reached the halfway point. Alice saw Cedric sitting in a tree.

"About time, Arthur."

"Sorry Amos, but it took us a while to get started."

"Dad, where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley paused for a moment. "Harebogis Hill, Ron, so keep up."

Amos Diggory's eyes landed on Harry and Alice as Mr. Diggory looked around. The group walked the rest of the way to the hill. Once there everyone began looking around. "What are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Anything that looks like it doesn't belong. We are looking for a porkey," Mr. Weasley replied.

Alice spotted an old brown boot in the middle of the hill. "I think I found it."

Mr. Weasley came over to her and nodded. "This is our porkey."

The rest of the group came over to Mr. Weasley and Alice. Cedric, George, and Fred touched the boot first. The rest of the group except for Harry touched it next. "Ready on three. 1…2…" Mr. Diggory started.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Just as Harry grabbed onto the boot, Mr. Diggory said, "Three."

"Harry and Alice felt a jerk as they left the ground. She looked over at Jasper who was looking right back at her. The hill disappeared below them. Suddenly Mr. Weasley looked up at the kids. "Let go kids! Let go!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny all let go of the old brown boot. They landed hard on their backs. In the air, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric were on their way down. Once they landed on the ground, Cedric went over to Alice and helped her up.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"You're welcome. Sorry about the Quidditch match last year. I did try to get a rematch."

"That's okay, Cedric."

Jasper came over to Alice and hugged her. He smiled at her. The rest of the group joined them. Mr. Weasley led the way to the check in house. Mr. Roberts, the man who was checking people into the camping grounds. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Two tents under Weasley."

"Yes, follow this map to your tents."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts."

Mr. Roberts nodded. "Diggory is in the same direction as Mr. Weasley."

The Weasleys and Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed to their campsite. They walked five minutes to a sign that said WEASLEY. There were two tents on either side of the sign. One of the tents was for the three girls, and the other was for the boys. Hermione, Alice, and Ginny headed into their tent to put their bags away. Afterwards, they went into the other tent.

Mr. Weasley was trying to make a fire, but wasn't having any luck. Hermione took over for him. "Why can't we use magic to set the fire, dad?" Ron asked.

"Because we are in a muggle settlement, so we need to be careful."

Alice noticed that Harry was watching Ginny again. Alice knew that her brother liked Ginny, but still couldn't say anything. Alice turned her attention to Jasper. The only people who knew that they were together were Hermione and Ginny. Jasper and Alice told Hermione that they liked each other at the end of last year. Ginny knew since second year. She knew a bit more.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy would be apparating in a few hours. Mr. Weasley sent Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice and Ginny to get water. Mr. Weasley sent George and Fred to get wood for the fire. However, instead of getting wood they made a bet on the upcoming match. Soon the twins were back with some wood for the fire.

The others ran into Cho Chang; the Ravenclaw seeker, Oliver Wood, the former captain and keeper for Gryffindor, and Seamus Finnegan who was a house mate. An hour later Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny arrived back at camp. Ron and harry carried the buckets of water back. They entered the boy's tent to see Bill, Charlie, and Percy already there. They were talking to Mr. Weasley about their jobs.

"Mr. Weasley, we got two buckets of water," Alice told him.

"Thank you, Alice. Why don't you go and get some souvenirs for the match."

Jasper and Alice headed out to look at souvenirs. As they were walking they saw Rosalie, Jasper's twin also looking. She joined Jasper and Alice in looking at souvenirs for the upcoming match. There were all kinds of goodies to get. They saw Edward and Emmett Cullen also looking. Bella Swan was standing close by Edward Cullen. Alice knew that Edward and Bella liked each other.

Soon Harry joined them in the search for souvenirs. He got a pair of omninoculers, which were a specialized pair of monoculers. Ron also joined them as Harry was getting his souvenirs. He didn't know what he wanted. Finally Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed back to the tents. Rosalie headed back to her tent. Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice entered to the tent to see Percy talking with his boss Barty Crouch.

**Please review. What do you think? Don't forget that I would like first year students. Please put their name, gender, and what house you want them in, in the box below. **


	4. The World Cup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Finally, it took a while to update. I did have severe writers block along with having to write three research essays. **

Chapter four- The World Cup

Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny made their way to the stadium. The sun was beginning to go down. The group walked up to the top box in the stadium. On the way they met Ludo Bagman already in his place. A few minutes later the group reached the top box.

All of a sudden Alice's eyes glazed over as she went into a vision. She knew that it wouldn't be about the upcoming match. A few minutes later she came out of it. Jasper looked at her with concern. "Ali, what did you see?"

"I'm not quiet sure, but it wasn't good."

Advertisements began to appear on the advertisement board. Draco Malfoy appeared in the box with his parents. They were also there with the minister of magic. Cornelius Fudge was having a conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Jasper felt Alice's worry. "Ali, what's wrong?"

"The minister and Mr. Malfoy are planning something. I don't know what though."

The teams put their mascots to entertain the thousands of people in the stadium. Ireland had Leprechauns and Bulgaria had Veelas. The Veelas danced around the field. Alice noticed that all the Weasley boys and harry were climbing onto the railings. Mr. Weasley had to pull them away and off of the railing. The Leprechauns dance an Irish step dance.

After the mascots vanished, Ludo Bagman introduced the teams. He announced Bulgaria first. The Bulgaria seeker was Victor Krum, and the Irish seeker was Aidan Lynch. The three Irish chasers were fantastic. Finally the World Cup Quidditch match began.

One of the Irish chasers took the Quaffle and sped towards Bulgaria's goal post. Moments later the Quaffle went through the middle goal post. Ireland was up ten points up already. The match had barley started. Alice was trying to locate the Snitch instead of watching the match. Half an hour later Ireland scored for the sixth time. The score now was now sixty to zero in Ireland's favor.

Alice hadn't spotted the Snitch, yet, which means neither of the seekers had either. While she was trying to locate the snitch; Ireland scored five more times. The score was now one hundred and ten to zero. Jasper was watching the match with interest. He tore his eyes from the match for a moment. "Ali, have you found the snitch yet?"

"No, Jazz, I haven't, yet."

"Well, keep looking, Ali."

For some reason Harry was too busy watching the match; he didn't notice what went on between Jasper and Alice. She went back to looking for the snitch. While, Jasper went back to watching the match. He saw Ireland score once again. The score was now one hundred and twenty to zero. Bulgaria had yet to score. The sky was getting darker as the match went on.

A half an hour later Alice finally spotted the snitch. The score now was one hundred and seventy to ten in favor of Ireland. The two seekers had spotted the snitch as well. The snitch was fluttering around Bulgaria's goal posts. Aiden Lynch and Victor Krum drove on their brooms. The question in Alice's mind was who was going to catch the snitch first.

A few minutes later the final whistle blew. The match was finally over. The final score was one hundred and seventy to one hundred and sixty. Bulgaria caught the snitch, but Ireland wins. The stadium begins to slowly empty out. The bottom of the stadium empties out first. Alice and Jasper watched as people filed out of the stadium. Finally the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice began heading down the stairs.

The crowd was moving very slowly, so it took awhile for the stadium to empty out. Mr. Weasley led the way down to the exit of the Quidditch stadium. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny were following Mr. Weasley. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice were right behind. At long last all of them exited the stadium. They began walking towards their tents. Jasper and Alice were behind them, so they would be able to talk without anyone hearing them except for Remus. "Jazz?"

"Ali, what is it?"

"I'm afraid that my vision will come true."

"Which one, Alice?" Remus asked.

"Both of them, Remus."

"The one you had about the special event at Hogwarts and the one about Mr. Malfoy?"

Alice nodded her head slowly. "Remus, please don't tell anyone about my visions."

"I won't Alice, don't worry."

Remus, Jasper, and Alice walked towards the tent. Mr. Weasley was handing Ginny a mug of hot chocolate when Remus, Jasper, and Alice walked into the tent. As soon as she sat on the couch she was pulled into a vision. She saw:

_A strange mark had just shown in the sky. Alice had some idea of what the mark was, but the others in the woods didn't. She also knew who conjured it. George, Fred, and Ginny weren't there with Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice. She quickly pulled Jasper down when she saw a jet of red light coming towards them. Next to them Hermione, Ron, and Harry were ducking as well. The spells stop, so Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice stood up again. One of the wizards that were surrounding them asked, "Which one of you conjured it?" _

_ "Conjured what?" Harry then asked. _

Alice was pulled out of her vision. Mr. Weasley handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Jasper was already skipping his own mug of hot chocolate. He noticed that his soul mate just had a vision. "What did you see, Ali?"

"An attack that will happen in a few hours," she whispered into his ear.

"What type of an attack?"

"I'm not sure, Jazz."

Only Ginny noticed that they were talking about something. She didn't say anything on the subject though. She didn't want anyone else to know that something was up. She finished her mug of hot chocolate. Once Alice finished her hot chocolate she said good night to Jasper. She headed to the girl's tent with Hermione and Ginny.

**Please Review. What do you think? Should I bring in Edward and Bella at some point? Please go to my profile page and take the poll.**


	5. The Dark Mark

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do. **

Chapter five- The Dark Mark

Alice had only gotten a few hours of sleep before she was woken up. Remus had come into the girl's tent. She knew that something was wrong. Hermione and Ginny were already up. The four of them walked out of the tent. They saw that the boys were standing outside of the tent already.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had their wands out. Remus pulled out his wand. "Alice, get into the forest with the others."

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Alice pleaded.

"I promise, Alice. Now get to safety."

Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all ran into the forest. George, Fred, and Ginny were quickly separated for the rest. Jasper's hand quickly found Alice's hand and squeezed it. He could feel that she was scared, so he sent her a wave of calm. It went totally unnoticed by Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The exchanged went unnoticed because of how dark it was in the forest.

They heard a voice behind them. By the sound of the voice they knew that it was Draco Malfoy. He was saying something about the Death Eaters better not spot Hermione and Jasper. "They're looking for people like them, "Malfoy drawled.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy," Alice defended.

"Oh no, I've lost my wand," Harry gasped suddenly.

At the same time Hermione's wand lit with light. "What do you mean by you lost your wand?"

"It' s not in my pocket anymore."

"Harry let's just keep going please," Alice pleaded.

Soon they reached a clearing where they sat down on logs. Jasper was still holding Alice's hand. The light from Hermione's wand helped a lot. It wasn't as dark as it was without it. It still wasn't light to notice what was going on between Jasper and Alice. Their secret is till safe, but for how long. As far as Alice knew no one had figured out their secret. The only person who knew was Ginny.

Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice suddenly hear a loud voice through the trees. The voice yelled a strange incitation that sounded like Morsmordre. A strange shape appeared in the sky. It was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. Neither Harry nor Alice had ever seen the shape before. Hermione, Ron, and Jasper had heard of it, but hadn't ever seen it like Harry and Alice. However, she has seen it once in her visions.

A few moments later several voices surrounded them. The voices belonged to ministry workers. A dozen of them appeared around Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice. Wands were raised. "Which of you conjured it?" Barty Crouch asked.

"We didn't to it," Harry shot back.

"Barty they're just kids," a witch soothed.

"Why would we want to conjure that?" Alice asked.

"Just tell me which of you conjured the dark mark?"

"The person who did conjure it had a deep voice. We heard them through the trees. Why don't you go and check for yourselves," Hermione explained.

Before anyone could check the woods another ministry worker came up. He was carrying a small body in his arms. The ministry worker was Amos Diggory. No one besides Alice noticed Mr. Weasley run up to the group in the clearing. "Mr. Weasley, what is it?"

"There you are. What happened?"

Winky the house-elf was awake now. Mr. Diggory kept on accusing her of conjuring the dark mark. She was also holding Harry's wand in her small hand. She pointed to where she found his wand, which was exactly where Hermione said that they heard the deep voice coming from. Winky knew that she should've stayed in the tent, but her fear of being trampled made her run along with everyone else. Mr. Crouch looked at Winky with anger in his eyes. They found out that it was indeed Harry's wand that performed the spell after testing it. They used a spell that plays back the spell that a wand that was last used.

Harry was finally given back his wand and he pocketed it. Mr. Crouch knew that he had to deal with his house-elf now. "I'll deal with me house-elf, Mr. Diggory. Winky was told to stay in her tent. I now find that she has disobeyed me, so this means clothes."

"No, Master not clothes," Winky wailed.

"She was scared. She didn't want to get trampled, so she ran out of the way," Hermione defended.

The ministry workers went to find the real culprit who could've already disapperated. Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, jasper, Harry, and Alice headed back to the tent. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ginny were all waiting for them in the tent. Bill was sporting a fat lip, while Charlie had a bloody nose and Percy seemed unscathed. Ginny was shaken at the night's events. George and Fred were just themselves.

Mr. Weasley handed out mugs of hot chocolate to everyone. "Why was everyone so frazzled to see that mark in the sky?" asked Ron.

"Because it hasn't been seen for nearly thirteen years. People are bound to panic."

"Like they panicked tonight, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm afraid so, Alice."

"Who were those people in the mask, dad?"

"Most likely Death Eaters, Ron."

Alice's eyes widened in fear, as she knew what Death Eaters were. Harry on the other hand didn't. "What are Death Eaters?"

"Followers of You Know Who, Harry."

After Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice and Ginny finished their mugs of hot chocolate they headed to bed. The mugs of hot chocolate did calm everyone down a little. Alice did have a little help from Jasper. The girls went into their tent to sleep however, long the could before morning came. The boys did the same in their tent. It turns out that they only got a few hours of sleep.

Mr. Weasley woke them up just after dawn the next morning. They took the same portkey back to the same hill as they left. When they arrived they walked slowly back the Borrow.

**Please Review. What do you think? I know it took me forever to finish. Who do you want to be in the Twi-wizard tournament? Harry, Alice, or both. I'll update as soon as I possible can. **


	6. Mayhem for the Ministry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do. Sorry I've haven't been updating lately. I'll try to update more frequently, but school starts soon. **

Chapter Six- Mayhem for the Ministry

The group walked into the orchard that was by the house. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house. It was easy to see how frantic she was. She threw her arms around her husband. As she was hugging the rest of the party, Remus and Sirius appeared with a pop. Both seemed unscathed. However, Alice could see some bruises on her Godfather's arm. She knew that the bruises were new, so they appeared at some point last night.

The group walked into the house. The last one to enter was Ron, who was dragging his feet behind him. He was obviously still not totally awake. Mrs. Weasley went straight to the kitchen to begin to make breakfast for everyone. She knew that most of her children would be hungry especially Ron. Alice ran up to her Godfather and hugged him. Remus Lupin hugged her back. Harry then hugged his Godfather. Sirius Black hugged him back.

The group sat down at the table outside, so there would be enough room for everyone. Mrs. Weasley began to bring out the plates and the breakfast food. She had to take many trips before she could sit down. She finally sat down with the rest of her family and guests. Once she was sitting in her chair everyone starting putting food on his or her plate. They all began to eat at the exact same time, but they wouldn't finish at the same time.

Ron finished first because of how fast he ate. Sirius finished just seconds after Ron. At least Sirius tried to be a gentleman at the table in front of Mrs. Weasley and Alice. Bill and Charlie were finished third a few minutes after Sirius and Ron. Fifth to finish were George and Fred. Sixth to finish were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not long after the twins. Percy, Hermione, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny finished last. At least they took their time to eat breakfast.

A copy of the Daily Profit was lying on the table inside the house. The story on the front page was all about the chaos that happened last night. No one was really reading it though. Jasper and Alice were sitting together on the grass outside. "Jazz, my vision will come true. It has gotten clearer."

"So, I will have to watch you all year?"

"I'm afraid, so Jazz. I just don't know who is the one who summits my name for it."

"Ali, I'll help you as much as I can. Sweetheart let's move on to a different subject. When should we tell your brother about us?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Let's tell him near the end of the year because I don't know who he'll react to it."

They got up and walked into the house where most everyone was. As soon as they entered Mrs. Weasley handed them their Hogwarts letters. When Jasper read his he saw that he would need dress robes this year. They would go to Diagon Alley later today. Of course, Alice knew what the dress robes were for. _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4_ was among the new books for the upcoming year. There were at least five other books that were needed for fourth year.

They were all gathered in front of the fireplace including Sirius and Remus. Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot that was filled with floo-powder. Ron was the first to take a handful of powder. He stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" The next moment he was gone. George and Fred were next, then Hermione, next Harry went, Ginny went after him followed by jasper and Alice. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the last ones to go.

Mr. Weasley had to go into the ministry to help calm the chaos down of what happened. All the others went into Diagon Alley to do some shopping. A few hours later everyone was back at the Burrow. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were sitting on the couch reading the Daily Profit, which had the headline of "Mayhem at the World Cup." The three of them knew that the dark mark sighting would definitely be mayhem for the ministry.

Dinner arrived all too quickly. This time they sat in the house because Sirius and Remus weren't there. However, it was still a tight fit. Jasper and Alice were sitting side by side at the diner table. Everyone else was sitting in the empty chairs around the long dinner table in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley set the dinner platters in the middle of the table. The plates were already around the table.

After dinner Jasper and Alice helped clear the table. Mrs. Weasley didn't allow them to do too much of the clearing. Bill and Charlie started helping with clearing the table. She sent Jasper and Alice upstairs to get ready for bed and to start packing their trunks. He helped her to climb the rickety steps. He knew that her legs were slightly weaker than they were a year ago. This year she would need all the help she could get.

In Alice and Ginny's bedroom Jasper helped them start packing their trunks. He especially helped Alice with her trunk. She was sitting on her bed with her trunk beside her. She put her books in the corner of her trunk. Some of her clothes were on the opposite side of the books. Her potion ingredients were in her cauldron, which was also in her trunk. She put her wand in the secret compartment of her trunk. Her quills and bottles of ink were set carefully in her cauldron also.

Jasper handed her robes to her. He next handed her, her dragon Hyde gloves, which she put in her trunk. Soon she closed the lid of her trunk and locked it shut to make sure nothing will fall out. Ginny was busy packing her own trunk. Hermione finally came into to the room to pack her trunk.

**Please Review. What do you think? Any characters for first year please put them in the box below. Tell me what house you want them to be in. Who do you want to be in the Twi-wizard tournament? Harry, Alice, or both. The same poll is also on my profile if you prefer. **


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Sorry this took so long I was terribly busy with school. I'll try to update faster. **

Chapter Seven- Back to Hogwarts

The next morning was September 1st. The morning was full of bustle in the house. Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast for everyone in the house. The fireplace flashed green as both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace. Alice got up from the table and hugged her godfather, while Harry did the same with his. Mr. Weasley looked at the two men and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Arthur we've come to escort you to Kings Cross station before I apparate to the ministry. Remus will be taking the train to Hogwarts."

Alice's eyes sparkled with excitement when she heard the news. "Remus, you're taking the train with us again this year?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be able to sit with you for most of the ride, but I'll have to patrol to. "

At exactly 9:45 Remus and Alice arrived by floo-powder at Platform 9 ¾ with her trunk and owl. Fifteen minutes later Sirius and Harry arrived. Not long afterwards Mr. Weasley and Ron arrived. Next, came Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Then Bill and George and finally Charlie and Fred arrived. They all went on the train. Most of the compartments were empty. However, there were a few that were full with chatting students.

Jasper and Alice were the first ones to enter a compartment in the middle of the train. Remus was with them. She opened her bag and pulled out a piece of spare parchment, which she handed to him. She wanted to keep her promise to Remus. After a few minutes Hermione, Ron, and Harry all entered the compartment. They were pulling their trunks behind them and carrying their animals' cages. Remus sat down by the window with his cloak covering his face. Alice sat in the seat opposite of him, while Jasper sat next to her.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all chose to sit on different sides of the compartment. Alice noticed that Harry was looking for Ginny, but she knew that Ginny was sitting with her friend Luna in a different compartment. George and Fred were sitting with their friend Lee Jordan. "Does anyone know what Charlie meant when he told us that it won't be long until we saw him again?" Ron asked.

Almost the entire compartment shook their heads. It was clear that no one knew what Charlie was talking about. The few that did weren't going to say anything. Outside the train was filling with students, as the time got closer to eleven o'clock. Parents were saying last goodbyes. Neville Longbottom slid open the compartment door where the golden quintet was sitting.

He sat down next to Ron who slid over a little. Finally the train began to move away from the platform. It would be hours before the train reached Hogsmead station. Alice looked out the window for a moment to see the countryside whizzing by. Around noontime the sack cart began making its first rounds in the hall outside of the compartments. It stopped outside of the their compartment. "Anything off the cart dears?" the snack witch asked.

Alice stood up and asked for four chocolate frogs, a cauldron cake, and a pumpkin pasty. When she sat down again she gave one of her chocolate frogs to Remus. He gingerly opened the package. He took out the chocolate frog and ate it slowly. Once he finished he picked up the card that was underneath the chocolate frog. To his surprise he had gotten one of the rarest famous with or wizard cards there was. He had gotten his goddaughter, Alice Potter.

Alice's first wizard card was Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Her next card was Merlin again. Her final famous witch or wizard card was Godric Gryffindor. She then started on her cauldron cake, which she found wasn't' her favorite. By two o'clock she was nibbling on her pumpkin pasty, which was pretty tasty. However, she still preferred the chocolate frogs to the pumpkin pasty.

Everyone else in the compartment was busy enjoying his or her snacks. While they were eating Malfoy and his cronies showed up outside of the compartment. For the third year in a row they didn't stay long. The sky was still bright with sun. Professor Remus Lupin got up to patrol the corridor outside. He had promised Alice that he would be back soon. Jasper had finished his snack a few minutes after her.

An hour later Remus Lupin returned to the compartment. He sat down in the same place as before. "Alice, I need to do another patrol in another hour, or so before I will be able to stay for the rest of the trip."

Instead of replying Alice smiled and nodded her head. Both Remus and Jasper knew that she was happy that Remus would be there for most of the ride. For the first hour they just talked. Professor Lupin's next hour of paroling arrived, so he got up and left the compartment. While, he was patrolling the train Jasper and Alice started a conversation. Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't paying attention to what the other two were saying.

The hour past rather quickly and soon Professor Lupin was back. As he sat down the sun was just starting to set. The Hogwarts Express was still going at a very fast speed. Alice could see that the sky was darkening quickly. She could feel that the train was beginning to slow down. Jasper knew that they would be arriving at Hogsmead Station soon.

At last the Hogwarts Express stopped at a platform. Students started to step off of the train. Professor Remus Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all stepped off the train. They saw Hagrid holding a lantern calling the first years over to him. The second years and up went over to the carriages to head up to the school. All of the carriages seemed like they weren't pulled by anything at all.

**Please Review. What do you think? The poll on my profile is still up, so please check it out. Who do you want to be in the Twi-Wizard tournament? Alice, Harry, or Both? **


	8. Twi-Wizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do. I've been very busy with schoolwork, so it might be a while before I am able to update again. **

Chapter Eight-The Twi-wizard Tournament

Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice walked into the Entrance Hall. Peeves the Poltergeist was floating near the ceiling. He was throwing balloons full of water at the unexpecting students. An angry Professor McGonagall marched over to him. She then yelled at him and he floated away. She remained in the Entrance Hall, while Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed into the Great Hall.

Once in the hall they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Not long after Ginny joined them. Other students began to file in and sat at their own house table. At the head table Alice could see Remus sitting in his chair. All of the older students were now sitting at their house tables. Finally the oak front doors opened and Professor McGonagall lead a line of terrified first years.

The sorting hat was placed on a stool in front of the head table. Professor McGonagall stopped right in front of the sorting hat. The sorting hat opened its brim and began to sing. "When I call your name, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your house." She opened the scroll in her hand. "Baker, Jean!"

A small girl in a long ponytail walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. When the sorting hat was placed on her head she heard a voice in her head. "SLYTHERIN!" The table with green cheered.

Half an hour later the sorting was finished. Gryffindor had ten new students. Hufflepuff had nine new students. Ravenclaw had eight new students and Slytherin had seven new students. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to another year a Hogwarts. First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Also no magic may be used between classes. We are pleased to welcome back Professor R.J Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Quidditch cup will not be taken place this year."

There were murmurs all around the hall. "You're joking!" Fred Weasley yelled.

"No, I'm not Mr. Weasley. Although, I did hear a good one this past summer, but maybe now isn't the best time. Instead of the Quidditch cup the Twi-wizard tournament will take place. For those who don't know the twi-wizard tournament is a competition between three magical schools. They will be here in October. No one under the age of seventeen will be able to participate" the glint in his eyes lingered over the Weasley twins.

"What! No! That's not fair!" shouts rang out in the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore continued, " In fact an age line will be drawn around the goblet to stop anyone underage from crossing it."

Mr. Filch came into the hall pushing a big object that had a white cloth over it. More murmurs rang through the hall. "What is that?" whispered a Hufflepuff first year.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. The Twi-Wizard tournament will officially begin on October 31st. Now the twi-wizard tournament hasn't been taken place for over a hundred years. This tournament is not for faint of heart, so the age limit is important. The tournament was stopped because of the rise in the death toll."

Food appeared on the tables. Alice piled her plate with bread, a piece of casserole, and soft carrots. Then she filled her goblet with pumpkin juice. Jasper filled his plate with same thing as her. Ron was shoveling food in his mouth. Soon dinner disappeared. Afterwards, dessert appeared on the tables. Shortcakes, cheesecakes, treacle tarts, and apple pies were just some of the desserts to choose from. Alice decided to have some treacle tarts just like Jasper. A half an hour later the dessert disappeared as well.

The Great Hall emptied out a few moments later. The Gryffindors headed up to Gryffindor tower. The Hufflepuffs headed towards the kitchens. The Ravenclaws headed to Ravenclaw tower. The Slytherins headed down to the dungeons. Each house prefects showed the first years to their house. In front of the fat lady all of the Gryffindors stood. "Password?"

"Fortuna Major," Alice replied.

The portrait swung open. All of the Gryffindors climbed through the portrait hole. Jasper and Alice separated into their own dormitories. Their dormitory this year was on the fourth floor of the tower. Ginny's dormitory was on third floor of the tower. Ashley Allen, Kimberly Collins, Lisa Denver, Ciara Eaton, and Miranda Fox were the five new Gryffindor girls. Denis Creevey, Allen Dent, Noah Love, Grant Night, and Tobias Hart were the five new Gryffindor boys.

Hermione and Alice got ready for bed. She got into bed and pulled the curtains closed. Hermione fell asleep straight away. Alice on the other hand laid awake for a while. The other girls in her dorm were getting ready to fall asleep. In the boys' dormitory they were all getting ready for bed themselves. Eventually, Alice finally fell asleep.

In the Ravenclaw tower the four new girls were Erin Hernandez, Kelly Broom, Tasha Powers, and Emma Lawson. The four new Ravenclaw boys were Ben Brooks, Christopher Wirth, Caleb Hoover, and Erik Montague. They were all amazed at the Ravenclaw common room. Surprisingly they all fell asleep pretty quickly.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were sitting in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff common room. They had been dating since the summer. Only their parents knew that they were going out. Edward's brother Emmett had been left in the dark. If he had known than he would be teasing them all year.

The Gryffindor common room fire was slowly dying down. Most everyone was in their dorms asleep or falling asleep. Although there were some still awake talking to each other. Those who were awake were mostly 7th years. When the fire was just embers the rest of the seventh years headed to bed. The year had officially begun. Tomorrow Professor McGonagall would hand out schedules to her house.

While Alice was sleeping she had one of her dream visions. After a few minutes her dream vision was over. Her dream was completely different from her dream vision. The next morning when she woke up she could remember neither her dream nor her dream vision, which she was happy about.

**Please Review. What do you think? Who do you want Barty Crouch Jr. to impersonate? Please put your answers in the box below. **


	9. Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own the characters I come up with and I own the plot. I don't have any more papers to write for college. Well, until next semester. **

Chapter Nine- Classes

Jasper met Alice in the common room the next morning. He knew that her legs were once again slightly weaker than the year before. They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. It took them at least ten minutes to get down to the Great Hall. There were some people already sitting at the four different house tables. There were even teachers sitting up at the head table. The two sat down at the Gryffindor table.

As soon as they sat down breakfast appeared on the tables. A few minutes later Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked into the hall. They were out of breath from the amount of running. Professor McGonagall began to walk down the aisle handing out class schedules to her house. She handed Alice her schedule. Today she had Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Ruins. Ron and Harry had Divination instead of Arithmancy. Hermione, and Jasper both had Arithmancy with Alice. The five best friends looked over the rest of their schedules.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione, Jasper, and Alice headed to Arithmancy. Ron and Harry trudged up to the Divination tower. It turns out that the two boys really didn't like Divination anymore. It took them almost a half an hour to get to the classroom, while Hermione, Jasper and Alice reached their classroom within fifteen minutes. They stood outside the classroom door waiting for the teacher to let them in.

Soon the door opened and Professor Vector let the class in. the class made their way to the desks in the room. It took a few minutes later the whole class was seated. "Good morning class. Today you'll be just taking notes. This is year is going to be slightly harder than last year. Please take out your quills."

There was the sound of rummaging for quills. Hermione, Jasper, and Alice quickly got their quills and a parchment book from their bags. Three inkbottles sat in front of them. The rest of the class finished rummaging for ink, parchment, and quills. That was Professor Vector's cue to begin. While she was lecturing the sound of the quills scratching softly on the parchment could barely be heard. An hour later the class was over.

Hermione, Jasper, and Alice all headed to the dungeons for potions. It was cooler there than any other part of the castle. Ron and Harry met them outside of the classroom door. The rest of the class, which included the Slytherins arrived. Professor Snape opened the door and sneered as he let the class in. He told them all to sit down in front of the cauldrons. "The ingredients for the potion you are about make are on the board. Begin now."

All that could be heard was the sound of the class getting out the ingredients. The room soon became stuffy with all of the fires underneath the black cauldrons. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all worked hard on the potion. Professor Snape criticized most of the students' potions in the class. By the end of the class only Alice was able to make the potion perfectly.

Hormone, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all headed outside to the greenhouses for Herbology. It was nice to get some fresh air. The stuffy air in the dungeons really made it hard for them to breathe. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout came out of one of the greenhouses. "Greenhouse three today." She held the door to greenhouse three open for her class. The class stood around the long wooden table. "Welcome class, today we will be learning a special plant that helps to make butterbear. Now what you see on my hat is a yellow flower. Its juice is what helps Madam Rosemerta to make butterbear."

For an hour they learned all about the yellow flower. However, the class didn't get all of the information before the end of class. Afterwards, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all headed towards lunch. It took them about ten minutes to arrive in the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table where food was sitting in the middle of the table all down the long table. There were also several pitchers of pumpkin juice placed all down the Gryffindor table.

For a half an hour Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all ate lunch. When they left the Great Hall they headed back to Gryffindor Tower to get their books for their next class. Fifteen minutes later they walked out of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione, Jasper, and Alice headed to Ancient Ruins, while Ron and Harry went down to Care of Magical Creatures. They were going to meet back in the Great Hall for dinner after class.

In the Ancient Ruins classroom Hermione, Jasper, and Alice sat next to each other. Soon the other students who were taking this class started to file into the classroom. The teacher stood up from her desk when she was ready to begin teaching. Quills were scratching against parchment books. The class was taking notes for the first part of the class. For the second half of class they were going to begin their first essay of the class. Finally, as Alice was a third of the way through with her essay the bell rang.

The class packed their bags and headed out of the door. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, and Harry all walked to Gryffindor tower with Alice. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked.

"Fortuna Major," Hermione said to the fat lady.

The portrait swung open to let the five students into the common room. Each of them went up to put their books bags in their dorms before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. In the common room, Jasper waited for Alice to arrive. He knew that it would take her a while to get back down to the common room. He wished that he could help her down the girl's staircase, but he knew that he couldn't. Ten minutes later Alice slowly took the last few steps. He reached out a hand and helped her down them.

**Please Review. What do you think? Who do you want Barty Crouch Jr. to be disguised as? Please put your answer in the box below. I'll be able to update more frequently now since classes are over to for semester. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. **


	10. The Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Chapter Ten- The Goblet of Fire

It was a week before Halloween. Jasper and Alice still loved Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was still mostly everyone's favorite class. This year Professor Lupin was teaching dark spells and how to protect yourself against them. In the Gryffindor common room a note was pinned to the noticed board. The note said that the delegates from the two schools would be arriving the day before Halloween. Classes would end a half an hour early that day.

Today they had Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin's first full moon of the new school year went well. The next full moon would in a few days. Alice hoped that her godfather would be careful. She would tell him in class after the class is over. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all headed down to breakfast. Jasper picked up on Alice's emotions. He knew that she was terrified of the upcoming events. "Ali, are you okay?"

She turned her head towards him before responding. "Jazz, I'm scared that the event I saw this summer is drawing nearer."

"I'll help you through it, Ali. There's no need to be afraid because I'll be with you okay."

"Thank you, Jazz. That really means a lot to me."

In Charms they learned about the summoning charm. Professor Flitwick taught them the correct movement. The charm was Accio. It took a while, but by the end of class Hermione, Jasper, and Alice all successfully completed the spell. Ron and Harry almost completed the charm. They were still having problems by the time class had ended.

Transfiguration went by quickly. Professor McGonagall decided to teach them about animagous. She wanted her class to know how difficult it was to become. She told her class that not everybody is able to become animagi. Only a handful of people will have that talent. Finally the bell rang and Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Lunch went by quickly. Afterwards they headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Alice went up to the Remus' office. She noticed that he was already beginning to look pale. "Alice, you are early. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Remus. You are already getting pale, but the full moon isn't for a few days."

"I guess that I'm already feeling the affects of the full moon even though it is not the day before."

She silently left his office and went into the classroom. Her friends were waiting for her. Together they sat down and the rest of the class entered the room. Professor Lupin came down from his office a few minutes later. He began his lesson, which was about a dark spell. He described its affects before telling the name of the dark spell. Quills could be heard scratching against the parchment as the class took notes. As he was explaining the curse Hermione raised her hand. "Professor what is this spell?"

"It's a unforgivable curse. Who here can name one?"

Neville shakily raised his hand. "The curtiatous curse."

"Very good, Mr. Longbottm. The curtiatous curse is to make the victim feel pain. Anyone else?"

Ron raised his hand slowly. "There is the imperious curse."

"Yes. The imperious curse is used to control someone. Another one."

Hermione gulped before raised her hand. "The last one is the killing curse."

"Yes. There are no survivors to the killing curse. Only two people have survived. Why are they named the unforgivable curses?"

Alice raised her hand this time. "The use of any of the three will earn a one way ticket to Azkaban prison."

"Very good. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

The class was over and students started to file out of the classroom. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice were the last to leave. Before she went through the door she took one last look at Remus. He met her eyes with his. She finally left with her friends. They walked towards Gryffindor tower. A few minutes later they stopped in front of the fat lady. "Password?"

"Eclipse," replied Harry.

The day before Halloween finally came. There was a rush of excitement all through the castle. Classes had gone by rather quickly. Now all of the students were waiting for the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to arrive. How would each school arrive to Hogwarts? Suddenly something large started to come into view. Eight flying white horses could be seen pulling a big carriage. A few minutes later a large ship rose out of the lake.

The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons entered the Great Hall. Students from Durmstrang were wearing furs, while the students from Beauxbatons were wearing blue silk. Jasper and Alice watched as they sat down at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Dinner went quickly and soon the students all filed out of the Great Hall. Tomorrow students seventeen and older would submit their names to the goblet.

Jasper and Alice walked into the Great Hall the next morning. Some of the students were already putting their names in the goblet of fire. Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the Great Hall a few minutes later. They sat down next to their two friends. Jasper and Alice were busy eating breakfast to notice that their friends had come in. He was silently sending her waves of calm.

Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice spent the day visiting with Hagrid. They were careful not to eat any of his rock cakes. However, they did have some tea. Harry noticed that there was something off with his sister. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Hermione noticed that Harry was looking at Alice. "Harry what is going on?"

"I don't know. Alice, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Harry, why?"

Night was fast approaching. The five friends walked back up to the castle. When they entered the Great Hall Fred and George Weasley were standing in front of the age line holding something in their hands. A few seconds later they were blasted back each were sporting white beards. The students in the Great Hall burst into laughter. Fred and George went up to the hospital wing. A few minutes later they were back looking normal.

The goblet of fire was ready to choose champions. A piece of parchment flew into the air out of the goblet. Professor Dumbledore caught it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" another piece of parchment burst out of the goblet. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacure." The third piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." To everyone's surprise a fourth piece of parchment came out. "Alice Potter."

**Please Review. What do you think? Should Jasper and Alice tell their friends that they are soul mates? Please put your answer in the box below. **


End file.
